


【菊耀】无归（版本二）

by hjznet



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia: Axis Power, M/M, aph, 极东组 - Freeform, 菊耀, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: 车，我流车





	【菊耀】无归（版本二）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：崖山之役  
> 警告：耀君基本是死了or疯了状态，但是有迷之吸引力（在我看来）  
> 沿用了承影的设定（这个解释起来有点复杂）

 

 

 

 

“我们天明就走。”本田菊拉住王耀，言辞神色间竟微有有恳求。

“小菊，你不可能还不知明日是无人来接应的吧？”王耀没有强自挣开手臂上的牵扯，也就势停下了脚步，“我让同敏（*）派船送我们出海，可同敏自顾无暇，安排的船夫早被元兵砍翻四族。天明就走，天明我们能如何走？”他语发如连珠，死志坚定。

光线昏暗，王耀见不得本田菊那死人般青白的脸色，但从那支逾矩的手上传来的力道看，他只怕揪心地疼。

王耀状若不察地接着开口：“你且放宽心些，你是外宾，再不长眼的元人也不敢慢待于你，留你在这儿也无甚好处，自会安排船只送行。”

本田菊被这语气激起一股火气，打断王耀的话语：“君尧（*），林同敏（*）未能唤船来，换成了在下是可以的，只要见明日船上摇橹人发灰齿黑即是我军所派。我二人先避开此方祸事，再图以后也不迟！”

其实北条家族的回信是希冀着这位国家意识回国，可以摆脱宗主国的控制，而宗主国大人的存亡，他们并不打算干涉，但要本田菊抛却自己从来钦慕的兄长如何可能？他早定下心，要带王耀一并离开。没成想王耀自己是丢开存亡的了，他惶恐、他疑惑、他丢弃不开，更是惧怕日后得知王耀的死讯。

可王耀还是那副波澜不惊的样子，甚至在听到本田菊叫他的字时冷了脸：“本田菊，你似乎觉得你很为我考量？可是，你不知我所求，日后苟生，不及明朝赴死。”

语气嘲讽，让本田菊一口气哽在喉头，不知是咽是吐。

“我的字，取来就是摆设，还不如称号（*）叫得多，没想到今天此地这般情况竟能听到一声念。”

本田菊听得此话，只是赧然，他私下里偷偷唤过多次，可都是对着千唤不一回的暗壁，简直不敢直接在王耀面前称呼，此番却情急叫出惹了王耀的不快，正惶惶开口不知如何解释王耀却去笑了起来，下句话也是大出本田菊所料。

“我还从未听见有人在榻上这般效果。明日要死，今夕考校你所谓爱到何种程度，也可算是抵死缠绵了。”王耀低身俯就，笑语暧昧，仿佛往日的调笑。

本田菊呼吸乱作一团，虽已有一日未饮水，鼻息喷薄在王耀脸颊上也未觉干渴，反而是湿润温和。

“耀君。”本田菊刚出口就哑了声，那俯下身的人挣脱了他虚虚握住的手，按他在榻上，笑着鲜艳恣意。

“我已经疯了，你标榜你爱我，那便陪我一道疯吧。”他将鼻尖与本田菊的鼻尖相碰，语气低迷绮靡，“我明日要死，你标榜你爱我，那便陪我一道死吧。现在只合该色授魂与，巫山一道，我等着你称我字呢。”

虽说王耀一向在性事中占尽主权的，也未有过放浪形骸之外至如斯地步，宛如攻城略地的是他一般。

屋中空空如也，两人就算是荒淫无道的暴君，也不会随身带有软膏，可是就是这样艰涩地做了下去。

血易干涸，但伤口来不及稍有愈合，便在摩擦与撞击中再度开裂、渗出鲜血，浸润凝结的血污。

王耀似是忽略了痛感，腰肢软款、频频而动。那种被需要、被索取而产生的战栗感，那性的冲动从尾椎传到发顶的酥麻感，让被撕扯的疼痛成为清醒的提示。

被快感与痛感浇灌，如在糕点上倾倒糖浆，稠密绵长。

含混的称呼从黏腻的亲吻间泄露一二，肢体挨蹭不时碰到制作粗粝的榻。

这场如血液般浓稠滞重的欢爱在王耀的坚持下延续几乎达旦。

“让我看着你，我要看着你。”王耀的瞳孔有些散大，直直地盯向本田菊。也许他是真的疯了，也许他只是想盯着这个自认的夷族幼弟。

但本田菊无所谓，只要耀君活过了这次，总会好起来的。

“耀君，天明我们便走。”他尽力温柔温柔地为王耀重新披上衣衫，系拢衣带，只是里衣上沾染的暗沉的血块，他没有办法清洗只得听之任之。

王耀没提一字只略略颔首，但这已经足以让本田菊现出了喜色，不仅又是一句“君尧”出口，不想王耀脸色一变，非但毫无缱绻之意，反而十分厌恶，未待本田菊反应，又变回了平静，只是再未发一言，直至二人登船。

“我知道了你的爱是到何程度，我是无论如何都要死，可你却狠不下心陪，甚至不许我死。那盒卷帘望月竟这般无用吗？”王耀拼着余力打晕本田菊，“本来只是兄友弟恭的两人却变化这般复杂，也是我失策，只是你为何不想想，我怎可能独活在国家之外？”

“你合该在日后忘了我。”

驾船者眼见了王耀跃下舟入海，身后一架汉制大船疾驶而来，担心追及，只得不顾了，一径摇橹而去。

王耀那一手下得不轻，本田菊直到被接到北条家主家内歇了半日才悠悠转醒，却不见了王耀。他心中笃定王耀是投海了，也笃定王耀是不打算让自己活了便不会活了。纵然自己失魂落魄，也不会有所改变。

明明那幅画还没给呢。

怎么就让我举国治丧了呢？

-END-

 

 

注：林同敏：承影私设里的福建省，姓林，名若珉，字同敏。

注：王耀的称号：还是承影的私设，辰元殿下。

注：王耀的字：我自己瞎jb取的。

 

 

 


End file.
